saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hideo Yamamoto
Hideo Yamamoto is a player of Entity Burst Online, and a member of its in-game Hatena Military Police faction. Being a member of the HMP's Police Corps' Security Force, Hideo is considered a Nexus Theory employee. He's fully aware of this, having signed the contract knowing full well he was to be employed by Nexus Theory as a security guard. In return, the company pays him the standard wage for an in-game employee as he protects the in-game world from PvP-based dangers. He's also the father of REDACTED after having retired from Nexus Theory in the future. Appearance Real Life/EBO Avatar Hideo is the average teenager, with spiky black hair and blue eyes. Many note that his smile is special, with the odd ability to calm anyone down. He commonly wears blue t-shirts under an unbuttoned long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves folded up, jeans, and sneakers. His in-game avatar wears the male variant of the HMP PC uniform comprised of black boots with white stripes, black slacks, a white dress shirt, a black waist coat, and a black-and-white necktie. In addition, he wears a set of black fingerless gloves, a black blazer, and a belt which has a storage compartment for his Entity units. He wears his primary Change pendant around his neck, as it has a chain connected to it to allow him to wear it as a necklace. Equipping his End Driver to his wrist results in Hideo donning his combat armor. His armor consists of a navy blue bodysuit with pale yellow-green camouflage patterns, an armored chestplate to display his HP gauge, an armored gauntlet on his right armor, additional armor surrounding the End Driver on his left wrist to match with the right, armored greaves and boots, and a shoulder cape on his right in the same yellow-green as the camo on his suit. The belt with his storage compartment remains. He also wears a helmet, with a facemask that has a mouth guard that leaves only a small visor with a red eye design projected over Hideo's own eyes; his helmet also features a fang-like eye covering over his right eye, in the same yellow-green as the camo and shoulder cape. An additional laser-sight is mounted on the helmet over his left eye, assisting in aiming should his integrated targeting system go down. Advancing to Level 3 gives Hideo additional armor and a non-lethal armory. Tranquilizer cannons are now mounted to his gauntlets, a back-mounted light machine-gun has been designed to fire non-lethal slam rounds, micro-missile launchers hidden in the modified gauntlets fire tear-gas missiles, and hidden sound-compression cannons are installed in the gauntlets. Flight thrusters and stabilizers have been added to Hideo's boots and gauntlets, allowing for limited flight and hover capability. A belt with gas grenades manifests on Hideo's waist. A collapsible energy-emitting baton is attached to the belt as well. His helmet gains a gas-filtration system and enhanced targeting visor, with his original fang-covering rotating upwards and collapsing in on itself so that Hideo can see through the new visor better. His Level 10 form is shares the same design, though the armor has been slimmed down. The navy-blue bodysuit is padded, with slim gold armor plating over it. When using his weapons, slots in the armor open before light rushes out of them and solidifies into his chosen weapon. Instead of storing the baton on his waist, he keeps his quarter staff in a back-mounted armor plate that opens up and deploys the collapsed weapon for use; it can either eject the staff into the air for Hideo to catch and use, or it simply slides the staff upwards for Hideo to reach for himself. Instead of the helmet gaining additional equipment, it's been redesigned to be sleeker and low profile. A set of trifocal goggles emit a light blue glow over Hideo's eyes, which also acts similarly to the targeting visor his Level 3 form previously used. The gas filter has modified to work throughout the helmet rather than at one concentrated point, further slimming the suit's design down. Smaller, but more powerful thrusters are hidden in the suit and can be toggled on and off at will, or used for sustained flight. Background Real Life Hideo is nothing more than the average citizen. He lived a normal life with his parents, played sports during his high school days, struggled with grades a little bit, played video games every now and then, even had a few girlfriends here and there. Nothing special. It wasn't until he graduated from high school that he realized he didn't know what he wanted to do. Fortunately for him, a video game company happened to be hiring, and Hideo applied. When he was interviewed, Hideo had no clue what he was really applying for. The person meeting with him that day told him he was being hired as a security guard. Having had no prior training save for a few simulations with First-person shooter games, Hideo was a little concerned about his chance of securing a job. However, his skills with shooter games was exactly what he needed, and was hired to be a part of Nexus Theory's in-game security force. Entity Burst Online His first order as a Nexus Theory employee was to get himself acquainted to the world of Hatena. Training in the Hatena Military Police as a cadet became his norm for a while. After a variety of selection process and placement tests, he graduated the cadet academy and was promoted to the Police Corp. A while passed, and Hideo was assigned a new partner after a promotion within the Police Corp's ranks. Hideo became a legendary marksman within the HMP, known as the Non-Lethal Ricochet due to his amazing aim and great skill with tranquilizer-style weapons. Personality Hideo is a very laid-back individual, living a care-free and spontaneous life. Whatever happens to him will happen, and he'll just adapt to it. In fact, many of his fellow HMP members note that Hideo's adaptability is among the many reasons that make him an excellent asset. In addition to being care-free, Hideo is a very friendly individual. If a friend can't be made, Hideo has, at the very least, gained the respect of those he has fought. His take on life makes killing very difficult for him, which led to his preference for non-lethal weapons. In spite of his dislike for death, he's willing to sacrifice whatever he needs to so that innocents are safe and his goal is achieved. Most of his fellow HMP members note that Hideo is a man of great resolve and incredible thinking. He has been known to ricochet his shots and use the environment to his advantage after careful consideration and planning. Hideo himself is very invested in the concept of teamwork, and enjoys working in groups with his friends where he can crack jokes and assist them in any way possible. His friends often tell others that Hideo is a very understanding and forgiving individual, able to accept apologies for the worst of things; however, there are limits to his forgiving nature, though it is rare that Hideo has come to hate anyone. Abilities Entity Burst Online * Occupation - HMP PC Security Force Member * Main Equipment ** Change units: *** Rebounding Sharpshooter - Level 2 Marksman *** Machine Jaeger - Level 2 Racer *** Restoring Apollo - Level 10 Marksman Change/Augment unit ** Action units: *** Riot Suppressor - Level 3 Augment unit *** Restoring Apollo - Level 10 Marksman Change/Augment unit |-|Rebounding Sharpshooter= Rebounding Sharpshooter is Hideo's only and preferred Change unit. Its pendant form is silver, with a matching chain, navy blue gem, and pale yellow-green camouflage markings around said gem. Upon activation, Rebounding Sharpshooter arms Hideo with two weapons: the RS-G Custom and the RS-ACR Custom. Both firearms use non-lethal rounds; the latter fitted with long-range, non-lethal ricochet rounds and the former designed to use non-lethal impact rounds. The former is a customized Glock 21 pistol with an additional front detachable magazine housing made from a KRISS Vector SMG; it holds an extended 30-round mag in the front mag housing and a 13-round mag in the main loading mechanism of the gun. The RS-ACR is a modified Steyr ACR rifle with a thumb-hole stock, angled fore-grip, a slot designed to utilize his Change unit in a Burst Strike, custom holographic sight system synced with the built-in targeting system of the unit, laser-sight/flashlight hybrid mounted under the barrel, and a magnetic storage system attached to the back of the suit. Hideo's ability to calculate the trajectory of his rounds and take into account the many variables around him impresses many. The fact that he has ammo capable of ricocheting significantly helps with his amazing trick shots. Using the Rebounding Sharpshooter in a Burst Strike results in the Bull's-eye Blast, a powerful blast of Burst potential that branches off into smaller, more precise lasers that result in a non-lethal takedown; these laser can also ricochet off surfaces if Hideo's Rifle has been reprogrammed to do so prior to firing. An alternate version of the Bull's-eye Blast used by a weapon not designed for non-lethal operation results in the same Burst Strike, but the attack is now lethal. As per Hunter's request, Hideo had his Change and Augment units into the Cartridge system, though he keeps his personal vehicle in the Pendant and keeping the now-empty Pendant for his armor for cosmetic purposes. |-|Riot Suppressor= In Level 3, Hideo's Rebounding Sharpshooter is augmented with the Riot Suppressor gear mentioned above, a series of non-lethal weapons that turn Hideo into a one-man war machine. The tranquilizer cannons are a set of double-barrel machine guns firing tranquilizer ammo. Micro-missile launchers hidden in the gauntlets launch a series of tear-gas missiles to incapacitate enemies or to use as a distraction while Hideo finds another way to deal with the problems at hand. A series of gas grenades on his belt allow for widespread riot suppression thanks to the 5-meter radius of gas each grenade releases. The sound-compression cannons fire compressed sonic waves as a means to disable most assailants. His back-mounted LMG is much like his tranquilizer cannons, but on a larger scale and meant to fire non-lethal impact rounds; this ammo type is meant to hit enemies, knock them down from the impact, and hit hard enough to leave bruises and cause them to fall unconscious from the impact. His collapsible baton features a sword-like hilt with the collapsed portion hidden in segments. Fully unfolded, the baton has a length of 26 inches, with the hilt being an additional 8 inches for a total length of 34 inches in its entirety. The baton is built so that it releases concussive force upon impact with a foreign object. An additional electrical current generator in the baton's hilt can be toggled on and off, as well as manually changed through a holographic interface; at its highest setting, the baton can kill a person after a certain amount of time has elapsed, and at its lowest, can cause an unpleasant little shock that is only a minor nuisance. Limited flight capability is granted with the equipment thanks to the thrusters and stabilizers embedded in the armor, allowing Hideo to hover above a riot and pick off any targets from afar. The Riot Suppressor equipment is stored in a silver pendant with an orange gem embedded in it and dark grey detailing around it. Its Burst Strike is the Full Suppressor Strike, where the Suppressor unit supercharges all its equipment with Burst potential to allow Hideo to unload all his weapons for a limited amount of time at high speeds or in rapid succession; this Burst Strike lasts 3 minutes at most before it ends and the system needs to cool down in thanks to the overheating caused from supercharging the equipment. |-|Restoring Apollo= Since Level 3 won't be enough in the future fights against Genm, Hideo commissioned Hunter to create a Level 10 unit. With a sample of Apollo's power, Hunter has created the Restoring Apollo unit for him. Like Kyoka's Amphitrite Chaser, this acts as both a Change unit and an Augment unit. Using this as a Change unit causes a stat decrease, one significant enough to consider use as an Augment unit more over the Change function, but not large enough to lower the Level 10 classification. Restoring Apollo forgoes the heavy armor for a lighter, yet durable armor while maintaining its relatively impressive artillery. For the most part, the weapons are now based off of hard light impact ammunition, which are much like his non-lethal impact rounds, though they dissipate a few seconds after impact. All of his weapons that were designed to fire tranquilizer ammo are redesigned to fire the new ammo as well as increased firing rate and decreased heat build-up. His micro-missile launchers are replaced with a compact, arm-mounted crossbows firing hard light arrows that have blunt arrowheads to keep in nature with his beliefs against killing. He forgoes the collapsible baton, and instead wields an extendable quarter staff, with its ends made of hard light. The major ability of this unit is its restoration ability, which grants healing abilities as well as the ability to fix battle damage to surroundings so long as the debris remains in existence. If the area has been damaged by Void damage, or if the debris is erased somehow, Hideo cannot restore it with Restoring Apollo. Unlike most units, Restoring Apollo has two Burst Strikes. The first is the Sunlight Overdrive Burst which is an upgraded version of the Full Suppressor Strike using the new weapons for extra non-lethal damage; the overheat is removed thanks to a series of heat vents that releases the built-up heat as steam, though the 3 minute time limit remains. The alternate Burst Strike is the Apollo Critical Healing, where Hideo uses the gathered Burst potential in conjunction with Apollo's healing abilities to fully heal any ally this is targeted towards. |-|Bike= Much like fellow HMP member Haruko Amachi, Hideo has his own customized motorcycle. His similarly-named Machine Jaeger is a Ducati Monster S4 with a black and white color scheme and and a police siren mounted on the end of the seat. In addition to performance enhancement and a frame upgrade, the bike is equipped with a pair of MP7A1 sub-machine guns near the front; these guns are designed to fire bolt of electricity with enough voltage to incapacitate a target. Its stored in a black and white pendant with a gem that has one half in blue and the other half in red. Trivia * Majority of this was made in one attempt. * Hideo won Best Deuteragonist in the 2017 Polls. * His Change unit and Augment unit both having RS as their acronym was unintentional. ** His Riot Suppressor gear is based off of the MCU War Machine armor, specifically the Mark 3 variant from Captain America: Civil War. ** His Level 10 armor is inspired by the Elite Suit from Dead Space 3. * I think you can guess who his future daughter is. * Hideo's name is not inspired by video game designer Hideo Kojima. * He's the first OC I've made that uses the End Driver and Entity pendant system Category:Male Category:EBO Player Category:Hazard ReBurst Player